bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodlines and Lies
Masanori had learned from a tracker that I made named Ray Martinez might know where Kamui (Madara Kawahiru) is. " Where is this Mr. Martinez. Ray was walking down the street from yet another interview with another office in the city, he then sighed as he looked at the man waiting for him. "Oh great, what exactly do you want?" Ray said looking at him. "I don't have time for this I am Masanori Kawahiru and if you know anything or more importantly where Madara Kawahiru/ Kamui is you will tell me." Ray suddenly growled as he looked at him,"You have no dominian over me and as for Kamui I do not know where or who that guy is." Ray said as he walked passed him. "Your lying if you are related to Yamamato than you should know of the Kawahiru clan and more importantly the crown prince." Ray suddenly cracked his fist as he turned towards the man,"Ha, haven't you heard I'm an exiled Soul-Reaper Yamamato has no meaning to me anymore." Ray said. "Now you have pissed me off know or don't know it doesn't really matter to me anymore for I am STILL GONNA TAKE OUT OF YOUR FUCKEN ASS BITCH." Masanori is great speed appears infront of Ray about to slice him in half. Ray chuckled as he easily stopped it with his hand and no cut was made,"Although i have no connection to Yamamato, I am much stronger than my father." Ray said as he pushed the blade away from him. Red Philosophy energy manifest from Masanori's body "You just don't get it do you "Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power''" Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "Immortal Untainted God"). I have the only Philosophy based zanpakuto in creation. Also don't pressume to think that just cause you fought against Kiyoshi-sama that it will be like that time. For I can use all four versions thus making me a complete Philosophy user. Ray drew his sword as powerful energy emerged,"Philosophy, Spirit energy, all energies may be different but they came from one source that I've been to the source and learned the truth" Ray said as black energy emerged shaping into a lion as it roared at Masanori. You understand nothing when I said Philosphy isn't spiritual power it isn't spiritual power." "As such Sekkiseki and Reason the other energy cannot block or break down Philosophy." "So any opponents that only use one of these two energies Spiritual Power or Reason cannot defeat me a grandmaster of Philosophy." "Now do you see why Philosophy is the strongest and most Holy echelon of supernatural energy?" "Spiritual Power cannot measure to this power when it is complete. "Enough of this worthless talk you just cannot defeat me." When the lion is born he is protected by his mother, learns to hunt, mates, and even grows old and dies. The lion can roar at the sky in defiance but in the bitter most end the lion becames food himself. However the immortal beings called deities don't have this limit." Ray simply put his blade on his shoulders and looked at him,"Bring it on then." Ray said glaring at him. "I am not one to do this." A large deity like buddha gaint of eletric energy surround Masanori. The giant is over 100 feet tall. "Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War"." The bolts of lighting it shoots are made of Philosophy so even your ability to redirect energy based attack won't work on an attack that is comprised of nothing but Philosphy.""Also the giant itself is made of Philosophy so its immpossible to harm me with low spirit energy." The giant shoots immensely large, fast and powerful bolts of lighting from its hands at Ray. Ray simply looked at him as he sliced most bolts as they had absorbed into his blade as he then stabbed into the ground to redirect the energy underground. He then smiled as he roared sending a powerful shock wave at him. The giant take the shockwave and isn't hurt. The giant then sends an eletric shockwave at Ray. Ray shnpo'd up dodging the attack as he send out an energy blast towards Masanori.